In the related art, an antenna for a mobile phone is composed of a first slot and a second slot positioned at a communication area of a case, a dielectric substrate and a microstrip feeding part. The first slot is used to radiate a first frequency bandwidth signal, the second slot is used to radiate a second frequency bandwidth signal whose frequency is higher than that of the first frequency bandwidth signal, the dielectric substrate covers the first slot and the second slot, and the microstrip feeding part is used to excite the radiation of the first and second slots.
Since the frequency signal is radiated only by the slot, the frequency signal has a limited bandwidth, and two gaps can only separately generate two resonant and radiate two different frequency bandwidth signals, which cannot meet the requirements of ultra-wideband technology communication in the 4G era. In addition, the slot cannot be used as a sound transmission holes in the mobile phone frequency communication, thus not only affecting the appearance of the mobile phone, but also causing dust to enter easily.